Cosmic Divine Crystalline EPISODE II: Web of Shadows
by Eto Yoshimura G
Summary: Fifteen years after the death of Echidna Gorgon. The Gorgon sisters split going their own separate ways and own ways to conquering the Galaxy. The Republic and Empire don't know it yet but their own governments are slowly being taken from the inside from corrupted diplomats. Meanwhile, a girl will soon learn her true potential and rise to becoming something more than ordinary.
1. Chapter 1

A long time ago in a galaxy pretty damn far away. Cosmic Divine Crystalline: Episode II: Web of Shadows. It has been fifteen years since the battle on Naboo, the Empire is starting to expand in the Galaxy, The Republic has fallen apart but those left joined the System Alliance as well as the Citadel Council. The Empire continues to expand ignoring the growing System Alliance and their allies. During this time, Gardevoir the wife of Darth Drayconivous woke up one night having a dreadful vision and left without a reason or to why. She hasn't been seen since, putting Drayconivous into an odd form of depression. Through fifteen years he has seen many females trying to cover the hole in his heart, and while doing so created many many daughters and only daughters. Yet he never abandoned his and gardevoirs daughter, Serenity. Serenity and her sisters have been Drayconivous' center of attention as he puts them in many training courses and also learning classes to keep them well educated so that they could set an example for many others that they are a hybrid species that is hard to defeat. After Echidna Gorgons death, her daughters don't speak to one another, in a form of hatred toward each other and to goal to taking the galaxy alone and with each there own plan of doing so...

A soft breeze escaped through the leaves of the nearby trees in the forest nearby the Empire. It seemed quiet, too quiet. Soon a few soft patters could be heard as an animal was walking across the dirt eating the leaves off of a bush. Soon it heard something nearby its head tilted up. There was a deadly pause, then the animal fell before it could make any noise as a girl with white hair and one yellow eye, and an empty eye socket that was pitch dark and open had her teeth sunk into the deers skin and into its jugular vein killing it swiftly. The girl then made an odd noise as two other females appeared from a tree and leaped down around the dead deer. One girl had a pink odd outfit on and pink hair that was into long pony tails, and the other short and dark hair having a dark similar dress to the girl with pink hair. "Looks like you got it Mangle." The dark haired one said smirking at the short white haired girl with the one yellow eye. "Yay! I did it bitches!" Mangle laughed out. The pink hair girl then spoke out to the dark haired one. "Umbreon, what do you think? Mangle made a thirty kill or is it her fortieth?" The pink hair girl asked. "I think forty, Espeon." She said to the pink haired girl. Espeon just smiled brightly. "Yay, new record for you!" Mangle stood up wiping her mouth. "See that how you do it dudes!" She said hyper and hit her own chest a few times. "I'm the best!" Mangle yelled and grinned. "Yo beech..." she wiggled her eyebrows at the two and Umbreon just shook her head. "childish..." Soon a few leaves move in the tree's and instantly another dark-haired girl who looks like she has never slept in years leaped down on mangle and rolled to stand up. "Don't seem so confident sis." She said to her sighing as Mangle stood up after being tackled. "ughhhh brruuuu!" Mangle groaned shaking her head wildly. "yo that ain't proper brother like Daaayummmm my boooyyyyy!" Mangle said thrusting her hips back and forth moving her hands as if pumping up and down, then Umbreon whacked her in the back of the head. "knock it off... stop acting that way." She said annoyed and began to walk off as Espeon followed. Soon Mangled sighed walking with them and as well as the dark long haired girl. "Tomoko, you ruined my groove..." Mangle pouted to the dark long haired girl that looks like she never slept in years. "Doing my job." Tomoko said back to her. "Come on now girls! lets go back I'm sure daddy is waiting for us!" Espeon said jumping up and down playfully. "We made another kill! We are becoming great hunters!" Espeon said while skipping around Umbreon who had an annoyed look on her face which she grabbed espeons hair to stop her from moving. "Enough," Umbreon said letting go of her sister's ponytail and they all walked back to the empire.

Back at the Empire the busy streets and sprawling life near at a cafe was a light green short haired girl writing things on paper and slowly began to reach down at her guitar and began to strum it a little getting a tune and went back to writing some more stuff on the paper she had in front of her. As she did this her crimson red eyes gleamed down focusing on what she was doing, then a hand hit her coffee spilling it all over her papers as three teenage girls just laughed looking at her. "What a dork." The one said and another one laughed loud. Three blonde girls who acted like they owned the place and had attention a lot in there lives. The green haired girl just looked down sighing picking the paper up to put away as she did one of the blondes dumped her coffee on the short haired girls head and walked off laughing as all three left shaking there hips left to right for the men to notice. The short haired girl only sighed and then cried feeling embarrassed in front of everyone and took off down the allyway. As she ran she tripped and fell breaking her guitar and also leaving a scratch mark on her chin down her chest as well and she just laid there crying on the rainy streets. Soon a few footsteps were heard behind her and there was two bikers grinning down at her, one of them having an urge to have his way with her. Before both men approached another man came around the corner and had a Pistol out to them. "If both of you think about it, you will loose your dignity then your lives." The man said to the two bikers and they took off running away back on there bikes and left. The man walked up to the short haired girl and held his hand out to her. She gently took his hand and held onto her broken guitar bits. "You okay?" He asked her and she just looked down. "Hey now, come on lets take you home." He said and walked her out of the allyway and he scanned her checking her Facial recognition. "Oh!" he said shocked. "Well then lets really get you home now, come on you can have the passanger seat, uhh sorry about the mess I haven't goten to cleaning this thing in awhile." He said as he got into the hover car and she got in the passanger seat. He drove up into the sky following the sky ways for other hover cars. There was nothing but silence until they were nearing a few tall skyscrappers that acted as living quarters. "You any good?" He asked. She just looked at him with a bit of a sad and confused look. "Oh I mean your guitar." he asked again. "You play?" He looked at her for a moment before looking back at traffic. She just shrugged. "Im Nothing..." She said. "Hey, now you aren't nothing when I was your age I was dirt poor. Now im well- well I can't tell you that Im here undercover for people you don't need to know of." He said then she spoke up. "Your with the system alliance... I can tell because of the pistol you have, and I noticed your dog tags under your sleeve..." She said softly. "Oh, you going to tell on me?" he asked curiously. "no..." She said softly. "and why is that?" He asked as they were pulling up to the skyscrappers. "Because, you helped me... That and you gave me a free ride..." she tried to break herself a smile and he just grinned. "Come on now we are where you live," he said exiting the hover car and going around opening the door for her.

As they walked inside they approached the elevator and clicked the button to the floor she lived in with her family. "You have a name?" He asked her. "Yes... my names Serenity." She said looking at him. "whats yours?" He looked down at her for a moment and nodded. "David Anderson, or Captain Anderson." he said to her. "I am apart of the System Alliance, The Republic merged with us after the Empire began winning galactic area's, I'm here to figure out why they are expanding outside their galactic boarders." He said and then the elevator opened and he quickly stopped talking incase anyone heard. "Here we are now." he said and as they walked in Drayconivous came up. "Their you are- wait what happened?" Drayconivous asked curiously and looked at Anderson. "Who are you?" He said to him as Anderson just smiled. "I found her and thought to take her home, she would of ran into some biker trouble if I wasn't around. Before hand, I don't know why she was on the cement." He said and nodded to Drayconivous heading to the elevator. "You two have a good evening, and mam?" He looked to serenity and she looked too him. "You need anything, call my holocom number, its added in for you incase any trouble arises that you cannot handle." He said nodding and the elevator shut heading down too the lobby. Drayconivous looked back at Serenity. "Mean girls pick on you again?" he asked while tending to her wounds. "yea..." Serenity said sitting down. "Young lady, you got me and your sisters worried-" he said and was cut off. "Yeah, brother you like made us all speechless YA HEAAARRR MEEE!" Mangle said coming it sitting on the couch legs spread and head tilted up to the ceiling. "What up ho's." she then said as Drayconivous glared at her. "you got to stop watching those black rappers... seriously... your white!" He said to her. "Yo, you white snowflake." Mangle shot back at him. "You don't know how to speak like them, darn it just stop!" Drayconivous said and went back to tending Serenity's wounds. "Dad..." She said but he spoke up. "no from now on, your sisters are going to accompany you okay? You passed your training yes but they haven't, but maybe it'll be good for them to get out from there training to spend time with you." He said while finishing up with her. "Dad... I just, don't want to fight anymore not after what happened too..." He cut her off. "It was a mistake, not your fault... for what happened to that young boy." He said to her putting his arm around Serenity. "yes but I could have stopped it!" Serenity yelled making a vase shatter. When that happened she got up and ran to her bedroom shutting the door. Drayconivous only sighed rubbing his face. "soo..." Mangle said and Drayconivous turned his head looking at her. "Does this mean I can't try to date a black guy?" She asked curiously and Drayconivous frowned at her. "Hell to the no." "racist bastard..." Mangle said standing up and walking off cutely. "I'm adorable don't forget dad!" Mangle said shutting the door to her room as Drayconivous just sighed and banged his head on the wall. "oh, lord..." Then he shouted. "your fifteen! all of you aren't dating no one!" Then his daughter Tomoko was heard faintly saying, "bite me."


	2. Chapter 2

"Wake up!" Drayconivous yelled as he kept jumping on Serenity's bed. "Its time for school time for school, the academy awaits you! wake up!" Serenity being groggy trying to wake up yet she fell back to sleep again. Drayconivous grabbed her sheets and threw them off only to be surprised well, his daughter slept naked. Her eyes open wide and grabbing her father's neck she spun and threw his head into the wall. "Have you no sense!?" She yelled at him angry and embarrassed. "Ughh..." He said inside the wall twitching. She quickly put some cloths on and then grabbed his collar pulling him out and onto the floor. "What is wrong with you! Don't I have priva- did you picklock my door!?" She said placing her hands on her sides of her face yelling at him. "N-no locked doors..." He mumbled. "No locked doors in my house you don't, I need to make sure none of you are doing anything wrong..." He said shaking his head slightly. "Oh, us doing something wrong? Or is it that you don't trust us!" She said glaring at him. "hey I trust you, sorta." He said and said simply. "You could have just banged on the door saying it was time for school!" She said to him putting things in her pack. "Well I did and you didn't answer so I had to come in like this, I thought maybe you was being strangled or worse...-" He said and was cut off as the vent popped open and here mangled out... "Or mangled." Mangle said popping her head out smiling. "Get out." Serenity told her crossing her arms. "aww damn it..." Mangle said slithering back in. "Dad, May i please get ready? without you in here!" She said glaring at him as she kept the blanket up to her chest. "Yes yes..." he said sighing walking out shutting the door. Serenity just fell back into bed looking at the ceiling. "Just another day..." She mumbled to herself. After awhile she came down the stairs and sat down at the table as her sisters were all there. Mangle, Mismagius, Espeon, Umbreon, and Tomoko. Mismagius used her ghostly abilities to bring her traditional hat back onto her as she spun it around playfully. "So! what you girls gonna do? I hear that talent show thing is coming along. After all your all in highschool and me, that means I'm one of those highschool parents that everyone later on talks about! hooray for me!" He said smiling and laughing to himself. "hahaha..." Mangle and the others just looked at him cocking an eyebrow. "well... yeah the school talent show is like for highschool, but we got nothing to show for." Umbreon said to her father. "We can always take our tops off and let the men judge us!" Espeon said sticking her tongue out to the side playfully. "Uhhh... no." Umbreon told her having a disgusted look on her face. "Can we eat someone in front of them? show them how to do it?" Mangle asked looking up from reading the newspaper... and yes Mangle reads the newspaper even though she's fifteen. Drayconivous just looked at her sighing knowing that they don't get the newspaper and that they only get holonews, so he knew she probably stole it from a side shop or something. "No your not gonna do that." Drayconivous said and looked up. "okay okay listen, time for the Acadamy too start soon SO! get in the car now is taking you." He said and they all rushed in and drove off to the Acadamy.

When they made it to the school, Drayconivous quickly pulled over to the side and had the doors open for them. "alright, all of you have a nice time and remember! always think about me, your number one father who well raised you all by himself!" He grinned showing his teeth winking at them. They in turn just waved slightly however pleased, was also not wanting to be embarrassed by him. They quickly went to their class they was assigned too and their was there all throughout highschool teacher, Shunsui Kyōraku. "yo man." He said to every student walking in. "hey dude how's it going." he said to Umbreon as she just rolled her eyes walking to her chair. "That's good man that's good, silence of the lamb man." he said leaning back in his chair. "Alright everyone, lets- we are missing someone..." He said frowning slightly and stood up and walked out. At the hallway two of those teenagers that bothered Serenity before was again bothering her pushing her around and one of them threw her homework down the drain and laughed as Serenity tried not to cry, here walking into the women's bathroom was Shunsui. "Enough, go to your class before I let mr Kionio know your here bickering about you two." He said to the two girls as they ran off giggling. He looked down at Serenity. "You do know this academy has a training class, which is indeed one of the main courses you know." He said to her. She just sighed looking down picking her stuff up but he stopped her and picked it up for her and organized it then handing it to her. "Come on." He said walking her to class, as he did a female teacher walked by and he gave her a wink and a blow of a kiss. The woman just arched over and swung a brick into his face and kept walking. Shunsui was on the floor holding his noise shaking about grunting. "You do know that gets old fast..." Serenity told him. "y-yeah but she digs me... I think she just isn't ready to admit it." He said and serenity just replied with a "uh huh."

When Serenity walked in and sat down her sister Tomoko looked at her with a glare. "You're late again... if they are still picking on you-" Tomoko said and Serenity whispered to her quickly. "You will do nothing, Its okay maybe they will grow up and knock it off..." She said and refocused back in front of her. "Alright, class today I need you all to give me your slips on the talent show coming up, who knows you might just make it in the world. besides guards or assassins for our grand empress." He said walking by picking slips up from people when he reached the sisters. "hm... no slip?" He asked and Mismagius spoke up her magenta hair moving to the side under her hat looking to him with her orange glowing eyes. "We don't get much talent other than uh, regular nitnack stuff." She said to him. "I'm sure there is something you six are good at now, tell you what Think on it and let me know in a week." He said to them and sat down again. "alright dudes, lets - I seen what you did!" he looked back at a classmate. "I see you, Danny! don't think I didn't? oh, i did! show me what it is you just stole from Clair's desk right now!" Danny just blinked and pulled out his own eraser thing. "She needed to borrow it..." he said and Shunsui just blinked. "oh, well still don't do nothing unless I see you do it other than just guessing." he said and Danny spoke up. "but you just said!-" He said to Shunsui before Shunsui threw a pebble at his head knocking him out. "okay there we go, anyone else class?" the class was silent. "good dudes very good..." he went back to teaching.

Drayconivous stood in a supermarket and looked at cereal starring at two box's debating, sweat running down his face and three people looking at him confused if he was either constipated or, going to scream. As he looked at each box a few footsteps were heard behind him and a woman with white long hair and nearly visible white cat ears reached to grab the box he was looking at and put it in her cart having a smile on her face with her eyes shut walking away. "h-hey!" he yelled to her. She looked back at him. "nya?" when she said that Drayconivous' mouth dropped and his eye twitched. "s-so cute..." he thought too himself and shook his head. "my cereal! I might choose it!" He said and she just looked at the cereal then to him. "You took to long, cutie." She said winking and Drayconivous' did a limbo all the way back his head hitting the floor. She just looked at him her ears twitched looking at him. "Nya?" she asked again and then he launched like a rocket right into the cereal isle destroying the isle down ontop of him. Everyone around just looked at him as if he was an idiot. She herself just blinked a bit shocked. Drayconivous stood up out of it looking at her. "I uhh, sorry" He said rubbing the back of his head. "your just so mighty fine baby..." he winked at her. She just looked at him with a sigh. "You screw other women weekly monthly?" She asked and he quickly answered. "daily" He said fast and smiling and she just rolled her eyes. "Single I take it?" She asked and immediately he answered. "Yes, the first wife disappeared got into a depression but sex was able to stop it... and I have many many daughters, over ... a hundred probably." He said smiling looking at her. "You don't wanna go out I bet" He then said looking at her as she was paused. "Nya." She said and he flew back and crashed his head into the ceiling above in the market smiling to himself. She just looked at him and smiled. "You shop with me, and maybe I come home with chu, master?" She said smiling sticking her tongue out playfully and he crashed out of the ceiling. "woohoo!" He yelled out and pointed at everyone looking. "Nailed it!"


	3. Chapter 3

As the girls came home from school they was all tired and Umbreon dropped to the couch first with Espeon dropping on top of her. "hope this isn't weird." Espeon said to her sister who had an annoyed look on her face. "Very..." Umbreon growled. Serenity came in and noticed that their was someone else's groceries and even the refrigerator had sacks in it. Serenity leans up looking at her sisters. "Dad has another one here..." When she said that Mangle just grinned and went to snoop as Mismagius just sighed. "when is our dad gonna just settle down?" Serenity just looked at them and knew only very little of her mom and just looked back at the fridge to get something to drink. Mangle snooped around looking at her father fucking the random girl and just stood their at the doorway watching them. after fifteen minutes the girl looked over drayconivous shoulder. "Who's that!?" She yelled and Drayconivous looked back. "Not again! no out!" He pulled out a bottle of water with a squirt nosel on it and began squirting her with water. "Ack guaack!" Mangle said leaving out and quickly shook herself off in the kitchen. "meeeeeeeeh! he squirted me again..." She said drying herself as then Drayconivous came in shortly after. "Do you all have some homework to do?" He asked them as the girl walked in behind him and to the kitchen. Umbreon just grinned and said hi to the girl as the random girl just nodded to Umbreon as if it was common for them to greet their fathers... one night stands. "Everyone um... meetSawarineko." Drayconivous said introducing the girl he met at the market. Sawarineko just smiled at the girls. "nya!" she said and drayconivous did a back flip right out into his bedroom and tripping over his stuff and falling to the floor smiling over the cuteness. His daughters however just stood their looking at him as if he was an idiot. "b-but im adorable..." Mangle said having tears flow and immediately drayconivous runs up to mangle and snuggles her tightly. "oh hunny you are my most adorable lovably one of all!" he said combing her hair with his fingers. She just smiled making purring sounds as everyone just looked at them in disgust. "why doesn't he groom me..." Tomoko said sighing.

Meanwhile, in a restaurant somewhere on the planet they was on, a waiter walks to a table where a woman in a black gown sat having a sip of wine and a grin upon her face, she opened her eyes revealing she had glowing spider web symbol type eyes and looked at the waiter with a smile upon her dark red lipstick lowering her dark hand fan down. "More wine please... and it will be free." she said to him as the waiter gulped and took the empty glass to get it full, as he did all around the restaurant was dead people recently killed and including the chefs only leaving the waiter alive. Their at the table with the dark-gowned woman was a man with white fluffy like hair. "So miss Arachne Gorgon, do we have a deal?" He asked her over something between the two. Arachne Gorgon only sighed looking to the side as the waiter came back and she took another sip. "Dear Bakura, Don't prompt me... you will get your cut eventually, now off with you... I have another client." She said to him unamused as he frowned standing up and walked out grunting to himself about something. She said their and looked over to see who was coming next. A stout tall man with a top hat appeared and sat down in front of her handing her files of some sort. She only breezed through them and gave them back to him. "Is everything ready?" She asked him and he just simply nodded not saying a word tipping his head up revealing he had black sunglasses on just smiling at her. She just smirked at him taking a sip of wine. "Excellent, be a dear and finish whats left in here im ready to leave. Soon the Diplomats won't even see their mistake, in both the republic and empire." She said and stood up leaving with him. The top hat man looked to the waiter that was left and instantly he held his palm as it had a cut on it and his blood leaked out and instantly darted right at the water like a bullet killing the waiter instantly. The top hat man just tipped his hat and walked beside Arachne Gorgon to a chariot outside. When she sits inside another man with a thick build and heavy mustache was there. "Miss Arachne, the senate is clueless to what they are signing as well as the imperial senate, we are nearly ready to control both within economy and diplomacy without either knowing." He said to her nodding. "Very good, you indeed are useful, thanks to you everything is in order for me to become the new ruler without question of both factions." she said taking a sip of wine then darting her eyes at him. "Yet, usefulness is no longer useful." She said and instantly the top hat man shot a blood like a bullet into the thick mans forehead killing him, then they dumped his body out of the carriage. "Driver, please go ahead to my underground base, it's time we begin preparations for my army." She said smirking. "My little creatures I'm sure are cringing without me their..." She whispered as they went off into the mist toward nearby mountains.

Back at the Empire, Drayconivous poured some wine into a glass handing it to Sawarineko smiling. "So tell me about yourself." He said to her wiggling his eyebrows. She took a sip only too mew to him making him sigh smiling looking at her falling for her seductive cute ways. "You know... lets get married." He asked getting on one knee in front of her. "You are an amazing wonderful attractive cute woman after all." He said too her having a blissful tone seemingly charming at the same time. She just blushed. "Nya..." She said and he jumped up having two Japanese hand fans in his hands leaping up into the air. "Kawaaiiii!" He yelled and held onto her grinning back to his charming self. "Then let us spend no more time..." he said to her leaning to her lips as she leaned to his and licked his lips to his nose to his forehead and him well blinking. "That'll - wait uhh.." She then began to lick his face and down his neck and to his shoulder and he laid there smiling in a daze. "Ohh yes..." He said softly to her and then walking in was Tomoko who stopped looking at this starring with her tired eyes. "Uhm..." She said blinking and slowly left the room going back in and grabbing her sister Espeon who was going to go in their. "Don't, dad is ... doing the sex sex with her, at least I think he is... or he's getting a bath." She said and espeon looked back curious. "ooooh, how odd we should get one." Espeon said smiling as Tomoko gave her a creeped out look. "Your kids are funny." Sawarineko chuckled smiling at Drayconivous. "We get married yes?" She asked batting her eyes at him and he just smiled wide. "yes! we shall get married!" He smiled patting her head slightly as she rubbed her head against his hand. "Nya!" She said and again Drayconivous fell back smiling with his eyes rolled into the back of his head, overcame with such cuteness.


	4. Chapter 4

Morning came and again school was, the same. Everyone busy even in training classes for fighting and hopeful future Sith Warriors. Serenity and her sisters spar with training vibroswords against other students. One student which was one of the bullies kept beating serenity each time at each one leaving a painful bruises on her and laughed at her. Serenity just sighed and staggered back up only to be knocked by down with a force push. "You don't know when to stay down!" The blonde bully said chuckling as her friends and her walked off leaving Serenity on the floor aching. Umbreon came up and helped her up. "I'll get those-" She said until Serenity punched Umbreon leg. "no... forget it." She said only to stand up and get her grade on how good she did... which was a D+ this time. Not bad but not good either. The eighty year old fighting teacher stood their sleeping until woken up by his assistant. "whaaa...? what time- oh we are here okay..." He said sighing. "Okay... Ohh... I forgot" He said as all the students sighed waiting on their old old teacher who has memory problems. "Oh well, you all get to go now..." he fell back to sleep standing up. The assistant took the cards looking at them and looked to Serenity. "You are failing, you need to do better or your going to fail this academy." She snickered at her. "Sorry." Serenity said sighing. "Sorry won't cut it! You need some work really, you are really a looser lik R." She said to Serenity as Serenity just glared at her. Soon after back at their main class Sensei Shunsui came up to Serenity. "Another failure I heard... thats the sixteenth time you know." He said to her sighing. "Come on dude, you got to stay focused can't you get the least bit mad?" He asked crossing his arms sitting down turning the chair to lean his arms on the back of it. "well, I don't wanna like get too angry..." She said softly and he just looked down then up to her. "You know what you need is a journey to the mountains of Ju- uh well some Mountains i forgot the name. Its where you became one with yourself, that and their is a old forge there that can either give you a vision or you practice making your own weapon." he said to her smiling softly. "You and your sisters could go, maybe they will learn a little something. that and the weekend is just around the corner." Serenity thinks on it and nodded. "Alright." She said looking over at him. "I'll do it!" She said smiling. "haha! good dude! alright, I will give you the map and you and your sisters be on your way then!"

As they got home Serenity ran in first and jumped right on her father knocking him over. "... ouch" he said and Serenity grabbed his shoulders shaking him. "I might have a chance to finally get an A in fighting class! I need to go to some mountains on this map and find my inner self! Dad my inner self!" she yelled running to her room and screaming again. "My inner self!" Drayconivous just laid their blinking confused. After awhile at the table, Drayconivous looked at his daughters while chewing his food then he swallowed having thought of what to say. "Ladies." He said and they all looked at him. "I and that woman you met last night, are getting married!" he said out smirking at them winking. "eh eh!? come on what do you think?" He asked them and Tomoko was the first to speak up quickly. "Oh god, why? She is half Neko!" She said to him and Mangle spoke up. "I'm half fox... I may eat her..." She said softly eating on her meat. "Dad... why." Mismagius said blinking at him. "Well because we love one another!" Drayconivous said. "In heat..." Mismagius said back to him. "Why are you all upset with me for? this could be a good thing! you all get to have a step mother who will help around and all and hey! keep me satisfied now so that's a good thing really good thing." He said sipping his tea. "Dude... that's like a crazy man..." Mangle said to him frowning. "Don't use that language on me." Drayconivous said to her quickly. "Dad..." Serenity said looking at him and he looked over to her cocking an eyebrow. "I think its nice you found someone." Serenity said smiling and soon the rest of them sort of smiled and shrugged off the possible difference their lives will have. Serenity got up and hugged her father kissing his forehead. "We love you dad... you should be with who are in love with." She said and soon they all joined in hugging him. Mangle just sat their not hugging them and rolled her eyes. "Gaaayyyyyy" She said and Umbreon grabbed her pulling her into the group hug where she just mumbled yet truthfully enjoyed it.

As it reached the evening of Friday the next day, Serenity and her sisters began to pack up and get ready to go to this mountain area as they got tickets to a tram to take them near the base of it. "So, we going to go and find ourselves?" Mangle asked. "yes." Serenity answered as Mangle looked into a mirror. "found me, do i have to go now?" Serenity just glared at her when she said that and continued to pack as they got done Drayconivous came in crossing his arms looking at them. "Remember, stranger danger is real! keep pepper spray, electro darts, electro staff, uh... and a mace with you at all times! or a hatchet!" He said nervous. "Relax dad we will defend ourself from perverts." Espeon said too him as she rubbed her boobs. "I think its going too... rain!" Espeon said as she usually rubbed her boobs to get radar or possible visions even though... she was just weird. Serenity slapped Espeons hand. "Stop that its getting weird." She said to her as Espeon only stuck her tongue out and ran off to grab her pack. They all began to head to the door and as they did they gave their father a tight hug and a kiss before leaving. Serenity being last Drayconivous gently took her hand pulling her to him and hugged her tightly. "Stay safe. please." he said gripping her. "I will dad..." She said holding onto him tightly. "Come on!" Umbreon yelled as she was on the bus to take them to the tram the bus driver pointing to his watch giving a wtf look to them. Serenity just chuckled and waved at her father and ran off to her sisters as they all left to the mountain to find themselves and hopefully, Serenity to find her inner power. Drayconivous just looked on sighing as his mother came over watching them go too. "Son..." She said and he looked to her. "Mom, your here late they just left." He said and she just smirked. "I know, yet I'm not here for them... I'm here for YOU!" she screamed at him glaring at him. "m-momma!? whats wrong!" he said scared. "You dare are marrying someone! without my consent!" she yelled and Drayconivous hid behind a plant. "Momma! She's a- OUCH OUCH!" He yelled as she was beating him with the plant that hid him with its twigs smashing against his face. "Ahhh!" He screamed as the neighbors watched in fear.


	5. Chapter 5

Right as they arrived at the edge of the woods around the mountain perimeter, They all looked to the forest from the station a bit scared and soon Mangle popped out first. "Come on you pussy's come on! lets grow some dicks and go in their now mush!" She ran off first into the woods but then ran back. "Come on!" She said jumping up and down as they all stood their giving her an annoyed look. "Okay well- hm..." Tomoko said only to get her attention drawn looking to the side listening to some man with a mohawk and tattoo's all over his face and arms yelling at the tram operator. "Come on man I need to get on! I been here trying to get my concert started on this blasted station and no one gives me a single dime!" He said and the Operator just rolls his eyes annoyed. "Excuse me, whats going on?" Umbreon asked approaching. "This fool won't let me make a concert in the tram! I need this man! I mean I got two guitars and I just need sixty more credits to get in!" He said to her throwing his arms about. Serenity looked at the guitar for a moment behind him in its case untouched while he had his main one strapped to his back. "I'll buy it." She said looking at it tilting her head as if curious and he just looked at her. "Sixty bucks man! Sixty-" He said but she came up handing him sixty bucks worth of credit chips. "May I have that one in the case?" She said to him and he looked back picking it up and handing it to her. "Knock yourself out, bought it but never used it since I thought my band would come with me but no no no they decided to- HEY wait!" He said to the operator who was about to take off and quickly paid him and waved at the girls. "Thank you! Now everyone in this tram prepares for the greatest ear bleeding of your life!" He said going inside as they began to go off in the distance the sisters could hear him play... terribly and loudly on the train. "That's why we never do drugs." Mismagius said to her sisters and each one of them nodded, then she looks around for Mangle and looked over seeing her rummaging through the trash can eating a fish corpse. "Mangle!" Mismagius yelled as Mangle gave her the bird continuing to eat its head all the way and going back into the dumpster as Mismagius grabbed her dragging her out.

The girls began their hike into the woods toward the mountain. "This isn't too bad! I mean look at all the pretty bugs and hey look a pretty dead deer over there and hey look pretty crows above us!" Espeon said smiling her hands together walking embracing everything a little too much as Umbreon just sighed looking away. "So did you bring the survival bag, Mangle?" Serenity asked looking at her as Mangle looked at Serenity. "Oh yeah, I got a few flashlights some uhh oh meeaaatttt... and! finally some gum." She said as Serenity blinked taking the pack from her. "Hey, you bitch that's mine!" Mangle said hitting Serenity's back. "Give it back!" She yelled as Serenity looked at it in shock. "You... only... packed... MEAT!?" She yelled at her. "Well, Duhhhh! Survival! Unless you want to go hunting around here but that's some good raw human meat I mean we may not run into one of em in days while hiking you know to soul search ourself!" Mangle said crossing her arms. "I am thinking smart!" She said and Serenity quickly complied. "Your stupid!" Mangle then slapped Serenity when she said that and then Serenity slapped her right back and thus the two began to fight as Serenity sent a force push toward Mangle, Mangle herself leaped up and spun her legs around serenity's neck bringing her down to the dirt and began ridding her ass on Serenity's face. "Take it! Bitch just like in the porn videos! come on!" Serenity being full blush and angry grabbed mangles legs and threw her into a tree hard. "OUGHHHH ooh... you bitch..." Mangle said coughing and aching as Serenity got up breathing heavily. "What the hell is wrong with you!" She yelled. "ugh... you hurt me..." She said cutely to serenity to try to make serenity feel sorry for her yet it didn't work. "Uhm... its getting dark soon, can we do this later please..." Tomoko said sighing looking at the. "Fine..." Mangle said and Serenity just nodded then looked at mangle helping her up. "You... watch porn?" Serenity asked her and mangle just looked at her raising an eyebrow. "No, but I know you do... trust me I know why you got all those kleenex's in your trashcan dude." She said as Serenity stopped walking speechless and embarrassed as they all walked away from her she shook it off and ran after them to catch up picking up her new guitar in its case.

Soon they all was sitting around as Mangle tried to make a fire having rocks around a group of sticks and began clapping the stones together to make a spark. "Where in the hell did you learn to do that..." Serenity asked her and Mangle looked up to her. "A movie, idiot..." She said concentrating back on the campfire she was trying to make. "What about dry sticks?" Espeon asked. "Superstition it ain't real to do that." Mismagius said to her reading a book with a bit of light coming from the tree's peering to her book to read. After three hours it was dark and Mangle still trying too get a spark just frowned. "Ah damn it!" She said throwing the stone against another rock that made a spark hit a nearby moss and quickly Serenity grabbed the moss and threw it into the firepit and Mangle just smirked. "hehe... did it! now you see who owns you all aha!" She said as they got the fire built. Later they were all sitting their and Serenity practicing her guitar testing it a bit. They all just sat their looking around and listening. Tomoko then stood up to grab some water from her pack. "Well... I wonder how dad is doing." Tomoko asked sitting back down. "I don't know but I miss him, I'm sure though he wants us to do this." Serenity said looking at them while she kept playing the guitar trying to make a tune of some sort. "You know that school talent thing?" Mismagius asked them. "Yeah?" mangle said looking at her. "what about it?" "well, maybe we could make a... band." Mismagius said blinking as they all just looked at one another. "Well, we do make cute band mates!" Espeon said smiling eating a piece of human meat. Serenity just chuckled. "I noticed Tamrin looking at you the other day." Umbreon told Espeon and she just blushed. "r-really?" She said and Mangle rolled her eyes. "Oh please, a lot of dudes look at me especially when I jumped on that one guy who took a picture of me and put that camera up his ass." She said smirking. "I got a lot of attention." They all just rolled their eyes and smirked. "Heh... that guy did deserve it he took pictures of everyone even... Ms. Reeves." Mismagius said laughing. "No guy ever notices me..." Tomoko said sighing and looked to them. "except that thirteen years old but ew... im not for young guys." She said and soon they all laughed about it. Soon they all laid back looking at the stars through the leaves above their heads from the tall tree's surrounding them. "Dad really likes that woman does he..." Tomoko said softly yawning. "Yea..." Serenity said as they seemed to be the only ones awake for now. "Well... night..." Tomoko said curling up to Serenity as all the sisters laid next to one another keeping warm and Serenity gently put the guitar into its case shutting it and snuggling in with her sisters falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Arachne Gorgon walked in the cave with the top hat man only to be greeted by a man with glasses and a lab coat smirking. "My goddess..." He said politely to her. "You look lovely today and may I also say, breathtaking re-" He said as she cut him off. "stop being a suck up Doctor, no one likes a suck up." She said pushing him aside walking into the cave's main auditorium to her throne chair sitting on it as large spiders crawled around behind her through other tunnel systems inside. "Mistress Gorgon, we have everything ready and the Spiders are all vaccinated with the serum you requested." He said pushing his glasses up closer to his face. The top hand man just stood their silently behind them pouring a cup of wine for Arachne then handing it to her as she sipped on it. "You did well doctor." She said softly too him. "Top Hat Man." She said to the top hat man who looked back at her with a nod. "You know what to do next." She said to him as he nodded again and walked off and the Doctor just grinned looking down at Arachne as she patted the chair in front of her and he sat down. "Now tell me, what are they doing and how capable are my little pets..." She said to him rubbing her chin seductively as he gulped trying to focus not on her body but on the matter at hand remembering what happened to her other doctor. "Right well, lets get to that shall we?" he said pulling out the paperwork.

"Mmm..." Drayconivous moaned as Sawarineko was under the blanket covers sucking him off. "Ohh that's it..." he said arching a bit and then a knock was on his door. "Oh fuck..." He sighed then the door was opened. "Oh shit! uhh, hide uhh uhh! wait!" He said moving around quickly pulling the covers around himself and then more covers around himself to make it like he was curled even though she was still in between his legs to keep her hidden. Then Medusa came right in and looked at him tilting her head. "You sick?" She asked and he just nodded. "Yes... momma is sick... go away." He said making the best fake cough he could and she just stood their. "Uhm, I'll be in the kitchen making you something then..." She said walking out. "and for your friend you have under the blankets." She continued as Drayconivous fell back shocked she knew. "How did-" He started and she snapped back at him. "I know everything especially when you lie it looks obvious... this the one that marrying you without my consent and making me feel bad when you betrayed your own mothers love to venture for another one love?" She asked him while going into the kitchen. "mom I'm sorry I lied its just... your taking this too far!" He said to her sighing coming in with Sawarineko. Who had the blankets around herself leaving an exposed drayconivous to his mother. Medusa just looked at him then down and back up to him with a smirk. "I raised you pretty straight didn't I?" She smirked chuckling as Sawarineko began to laugh and him looking down at his erection from prior and quickly covering himself walking off mad and embarrassed. "You know I might just like you." Medusa said to Sawarineko who smiled as her ears wiggled about. "Just know one thing sweety, I come first to him..." Medusa threatened and smiled at her. "So tell me what do you do for a living?" She asked her and Sawarineko just stood their thinking. "Oh you know, retail employee sort of thing." She said to her and Medusa just looked at her in surprise. "really? you aren't some street whore? Kidding kidding." Medusa joked and Sawarineko at first frowned but then laughed. "Ohhh good one! Wow Drayconivous has a great mom!" She said to Medusa and Medusa just smiled yelling out. "You hear that son? I'm better than anyone you ever known!" She said laughing as Drayconivous came back with cloths and escorted his mother to the door. "Can you come back later..." he said sighing and she grabbed his head. "kiss first..." He quickly kissed her but she grabbed her sons head making him kiss her longer in front of his fiancee and soon his mother let go as the saliva connected from there lips departed and she walked out winking at him leaving him shocked and falling to his butt on the floor. Sawarineko just stood their behind him nodding to herself. "Wow wished you kissed me like that..." She sighed and then jumped on him grinning. "Nya?" She said as his body rumbled from her cuteness. "Lets practice!" he said gripping her spinning her under himself as he began to make love to her rubbing her cat ears in the process making her nya more and more.

Back in the woods, Serenity woke up hearing something behind her. She grabbed her ballistic knife gripping it tightly looking over to see what it was but didn't make a good look at it and decided to see what it was and if it was a predator to take it out quickly. She leaned closer moving the bushes over slightly not to draw noise and their she seen mangle smoking a bong with a lighter... Serenity just yelled waking them all up and they all looked at mangle who looked at them not moving from what she was doing yet she was still inhaling. "You had a lighter!?" Umbreon yelled. "You smoke!?" Tomoko yelled. "Your a druggy!?" Serenity questioned as they all looked at her in shock. "Don't none of you judge me! I saw this in a movie... with some old hippy man." She said trying to smoke it again as Umbreon grabbed it throwing it away breaking it. "No!" she smacked her ass and mangle yipped. "Hey! Don't you stop what I do bitch! I'm better than you!" Mangle said jumping leaping over their hands and then throwing down a stick at serenity's face running off then back. "... hey" She said to them as if she did nothing wrong and they all glared at her knocking her out by jumping and ... well knocking her out pretty hard. Soon they all went back to sleep again.


	7. Chapter 7

It was morning, the morning dew on the leaves dripping below onto the land. One drop of water fell on Serenity's face waking her up blinking looking to the side seeing Umbreon was preparing breakfast and Tomoko as always, awake. She was eating as Umbreon was making more for everyone at the fireplace. "Rough night without a bed." Umbreon said noticing Serenity was awake. "Once we get everyone fed we head out into these woods right? toward the mountain nearby." Umbreon asked as Serenity nodded looking toward the mountain. "I think as we walk we should discuss the talent show thing see if we could you know, talk over that?" She asked as Mismagius woke up walking up to them. "that's a thought yes." She said sitting down eating looking up to them. "We could be a band... I guess learn how to use instruments and all." She said as Tomoko just chuckled slightly. "But we suck." She said chuckling as Serenity patted her head. "We can learn you know it's not that difficult..." She said as she tried to drum her strings again as Mismagius shook her head. "uh yeah its very hard I mean you just got that yesterday." She said crossing her arms looking at Serenity who just kept trying to tune it again and again. Mangle grabbed Serenity's hand to get off the strings. "some of us are trying to binge sleep you know bro." She said walking over grabbing raw meat and eating it before it was cooked. "You know that was Tomoko's, not yours young one." She said to her and Mangle just grumbled as Umbreon went to grab another placing it down huffing at Mangle.

They later began walking toward the mountain, stepping over rocks and other obstacles in their way they made it further and further into the dark forest. Speckles of light moved around from between the leaves in the tree's trying to make light down upon the dark ground below the shade. Tomoko having a portable video game thing kept playing with it easily walking over and jumping over down tree's or rocks walking with the group as Umbreon looked back at her. "Shouldn't you be enjoying nature?" She asked her as Tomoko just looked to her with a nod then looking back at what she was playing as Espeon just giggled. "Oh leave her be now, she's just having fun." Espeon said as Tomoko looked up again. "Yup, fun... when I'm loosing..." She sighed looking back up again. "I stared at a boy peeing in the boys bathroom once..." She said as Serenity looked at her curiously. "And why did you?" She asked and Tomoko just looked over at her with a creepy smile. "Too see his dick." She said as Mangle just burst out laughing. "That's why they make porn!" Then they all began to laugh as Tomoko just rolled her eyes looking at Mangle. "You keep talking all that yet you say you never watched porn... I find that hard to believe." She said to her as Mangle then spoke up. "It ain't that hard to believe, sometimes... I watch you all masturbate while in the vent." She said as they all stopped walking and she just kept walking. All of the sisters besides mangle looked at each other with a blush and then kept walking as Mangle was ahead seemingly not really bothered by what she said to them. "If we had to choose between saving her or a rabid raccoon... we are taking the raccoon," Tomoko whispered to Mismagius who just chuckled to herself.

Back in Arachne's base, she was sipping another glass of wine looking at her little spider pets and even big ones marching about, soon the Doctor came back to her. "We have a problem." He said to her showing her the hidden surveillance footage in the forest area's surrounding the mountain of Serenity and her sisters. Arachne just stares looking directly at their faces in a bit of a concern. "They look like..." She pondered and the Doctor looking at her curiously. "Shall I send our pets to handle them?" he said as she looked to him paused thinking then back to the screen. "lets wait, see where they go. If they get closer send a few of them to deal with these little girls." She said sighing. "How annoying these hikers are... had to end forty of their lives already..." She said taking another sip of wine as the Doctor nodded heading back to what he was doing. Soon the Top Hat Man came back handing Arachne something odd in the shape of a diamond and she smirked putting it into a capsule-like thing next to her seat, once she did that all of the spiders around her was lured to her and she held her hand up and soon they all lifted their heads to look up. "Now, they have my full undivided attention..." she whispered to the top hat man grinning. "Go to the closet and give me pictures of each senator now." She said to him as her eyes glowed of spider web symbols having a dastardly idea arise into her brain.


	8. Chapter 8

After another day they continued until reaching the base of the mountain looking up. "Well, I guess now its the hike..." Mismagius said sighing. "Let's rest for a moment here then continue up then." She said as they all began to rest sitting and drinking water. Mangle climbed up a tree looking around for meat until finding some odd camera like thing poking at the lens and her eye up to its camera eye then she looked down at the others then back to it only to punch it and ripping it out. She leaped down and shown it to Tomoko who raised her eyebrow. "What is that?" She asked. "Some camera I found up their, must be lost from another hiker." She said as Tomoko looked at it. "Pretty big camera to be taking around but okay... you broke it." She said frowning at Mangle handing it back to her as she took it looking at it again. "Oh, well that and I thought food would be inside it." She said walking off before Tomoko would ask why she would think food would be in it. Later Mangle found another Camera up in the tree's and frowned looking at the others. "Say uhh, their is another one." She said pointing at it as Mismagius looked up at him tilting her head. "Uhm... That is a security camera." Serenity said confused. "Whats it doing all the way here? and connected to that tree?" She asked as they all stood their in shock looking at it. Tomoko approached looking around the tree to find a wire and followed that wire only for it to go into the dirt of the mountain. "Something strange is going on in this mountain." She said as they looked toward the mountain. "We should find out what it is." Serenity said sensing something strange.

Inside the dark cave, the Top Hat Man was approached by the Doctor. "We have a problem, the camera feeds they are cut off in two places." He said to him as the Top Hat Man just shrugged walking around him and the Doctor went back to catch up to him. "It could be a problem if anyone is around the per-" He said and was cut off by Arachne who came out of the shadows to him placing her hands on his face. "Now deary..." She said licking his neck as the Doctor just stood their eyes wide and paralyzed by her lick. "You will not worry, we are perfectly fine where we are." She said smirking at him. "If another one goes down then you will be the one to check it out." She said then released her grip on him making him fall to his knee's in shock. "Yes, mistress Arachne." He said to her nodding and looking up to the Top Hat Man who just smirked walking off with Arachne. Soon the Doctor went back to his seat sitting their thinking then looking over at a few Spiders doing something. "You Six!" He shouted at them as they turned to look at him. "You will go in my place if another one of these cameras goes down." He said to them as they just complied crawling about. He sits back down sighing looking at the camera feeds for a moment before experimenting on new liquid type things grinning at the tubes.

As the sisters walked eventually Mangle found a wire on the ground covered in leaves as it flowed back into the mountain and her then though for a moment before cutting it with her sharp iron nail. "mm..." she thought. Soon another camera feed went off and Doctor looked over at the beeping sound rubbing his eyes. "Agh great..." He whistled for the six insects as they came back. "Go find out who cut out feed 34!" He said glaring at them as they marched off together and then he looked at the other camera screens waiting to see what would happen next. As mangle stood back up she hears something nearby and looked to see as the ground began to open and large spiders crawled out. "AAAAAAAAH!" She screams as Mismagius rushed in first. "What is it? oh wow!" She yelled looking at the spiders crawling at them. Soon Mismagius used her ghostly powers to levitate a few large rocks and blasting them right on the spiders crushing three of them. Three more came out behind mangle and she heard them. She quickly turned around slashing one with her robotic clawed fingertips and then jumped on another tearing its head off. The last one tried to jump on Mismagius but it got shot in its side by a dark matter sphere from Tomoko. "What is that thing?" Mismagius asked looking down at the corpses. "What ever they are, they are dead now." Mangle said looking around. "But maybe more nearby?" She then added as Vulpix came over. "Serenity found another camera..." She said as they rushed to where Serenity, Umbreon, and Espeon was looking at a camera and back at the base Doctor seen them through a camera feed blinking eyes widened. "What the... little girls?" He said rubbing his head. "Must be force users... I must warn mistress Arachne." He said running off. Back Serenity looks at the camera then to the mountain frowning. "Camera's and now spiders? Somethings up..." She points to the mountain. "Up there."


	9. Chapter 9

"Mistress Arachne!" Doctor yelled running up to her. "My lady, we have intruders actual intruders that can fight!" He said as she looked at him frowning. "Then deal with them." She said walking away from him as he quickly reapproached her. "But Mistress, they have powers like powerful powers!" He said as she looked at him cocking an eyebrow. "What sort of powers exactly." She asked leaning on him. Meanwhile back at the Forest. "What ever these things are we should go back and report it." Umbreon said looking at her sisters touching one of the spiders. "No time we should see whats going on in this mountain and if wires from the cameras go inside that means its a base inside this mountain." Tomoko said to her as she goes to walk toward the mountain. "Wait." Serenity said looking at her. "We need to think of a plan incase more of these things show." She said as they all looked too one another. "Kill it like it was prey." Espeon said blinking as they all nodded. Soon they all began up the mountain again climbing through cliff areas and rough terrain. Away from the large tree's now they could overlook the entire forest behind them. Soon they had to make another camp on a small flat area on the mountain side. "I have a few sticks and weeds left." Mangle said dumping it into a pile around rocks. "Good, now we need take shifts keeping up in case those things come back." Serenity said looking around curiously. "I'll take first shift..." Mismagius said standing up as the rest began to sleep again.

Back in the Empire, Drayconivous woke up eyes tired and worried sitting up. Sawarineko laying beside him felt his movements and turned to look at him. "Nya?" She asked yet, this time, he didn't make a kawaii expression. "I sense something strange." He said frowning looking at the ceiling. Sawarineko laid her hands against his side comforting him placing her head on his shoulder. "I'm sure they are fine." She said kissing his neck seductively. "Lay back down and relax." She said bringing him down with her and she laid on top of him. "You really care for them." She said looking at him her ears wiggling. "Yea... of course I do, I raised them all including the ones that well don't live here." He said showing a hint that he has more than six daughters. "Where are their moms?" She asked him twirling his hair. "One night stands... they didn't want them. They just left them with me and I took them in and raised each one. They have my blood which makes them unique and then that of their mother's blood." He said. "What about Serenity's mom?" Sawarineko asked. "It was great with her, but something happened. She woke up one night and as if she remembered something awful something horrifying and told me she had to go alone and for what I have no idea. She just left and never came back. Yet I feel in my heart that their was something that scared. As if she remembered something awful that maybe she done or someone else done and went to take care of what ever it was." He said. "Every night I wondered if she would return, yet she never had. But I know she is alive, I can feel it." He said again looking down at Sawarineko. "Yet I got depressed and well... went on a sex spree, and my DNA my sperm being as powerful took over of course and now I have... a lot of daughters." He sighed as Sawarineko looked at him kissing his cheek. "Your a good father. Don't ever deny it or forget it." She said as he smiled holding onto her in bed as they fell asleep together.

Serenity woke up, this time, hearing her sisters screaming and yelling. Serenity stood up seeing spiders everywhere and soon some tall top hat man approach. "Agh!" Tomoko said being caught in a web as the spiders began shooting webbing all over her sisters. Serenity quickly didn't know what to do and Ran off fast before she was noticed and went behind clusters of rocks. The tall top hat man looked down at the girls grinning and then walked back where he came from. The spiders took ahold of the webbed sisters and rolled them to where ever their was was inside the mountain. Serenity kept hidden away from view but Espeon noticed Serenity only to give her a look to get help. Serenity was now alone scared and afraid she quickly ran further up the mountain unsure what to do confused. She kept holding her head while the only thing she had strapped to her back was her guitar. Her thoughts of failure entered her mind and soon she would become into despair. She climbed over another rock only to trip and slide down to hit her head against some odd sculpture thing that over looked the entire forest. She blinked looking at this odd alter as she came to the realization that she ran far from her sisters and up the mountain near its peak. She tilted her head looking at this alter thing until she was greeted by an old man in jedi robes. "Hello, young one." He said as Serenity stumbled back scared blinking. "Who are you?" She asked the strange man as the wind blew against them slightly.


	10. Chapter 10

"I am Master Ivudon." He said to her smiling his long beard blowing slightly from the wind picking up. "Do you know about these odd spider things and a creepy guy? They took my sisters!" Serenity said to him as he just stood their not moving his hands cuffed inside his sleeves. "I have seen them, yet I do not let them see me." He said calmly. "I guard this ancient forge, its to craft a lightsaber for the Jedi." He said and then Serenity blinked looking at him. "Your... Your a Jedi?" She asked and he just chuckled. "I take it you must be a Sith." He said smiling. "I can sense your force energy yet you are confused." He said nodding. She just looked at him but didn't say nothing only to shrug a bit. "You are taught to be a sith yet you aren't a Sith. Not in your heart." He said walking up to her holding his hand out to her. "I can sense you are a wielder of both aspects, the dark and the light. Oh, how marvelous that is and quite rare." He said as she blinked curiously. "How could you know that?" She asked him a bit scared. "I can sense it, a true Jedi or even a true Sith can sense someone's alignment yet with you. With you its strange actually." He said curiously. "I sense you are in the in between which is very rare indeed. You can hold the power of both light and dark to mold together, and that brings balance." He said calmly. "Balance is what shocks me, their has been no other to balance both the light and dark except for the legendary Revan." He said to her as she blinked looking at him feeling less scared. "It makes me wonder if you are from his legacy and if so, you my dear are the new Revan the new Balance." He said to her. "This is the Forge, I think destiny brought you here to me. Come, let me teach you how to build a lightsaber the way you want it to be."

Serenity stood at the forge looking at this alter like thing with lots and lots of components. "When you see this, what do you see?" He asked her and she looked back to him. "junk?" She said and he just whacked her in the back of the head. "ow!" She said and he walked around her placing his hand down to one of the pieces. "This is many parts to creating a lightsaber." He said and sat down crossing his legs on a platform looking at her. "Concentrate... use the force to bind your feelings." He said to her. "Does she have what it takes?" A mysterious voice said approaching as Serenity looked back to see it was the force ghost of Darth Marr. A former member of the Dark Council and skilled combatant and force user. "d-d-..." She murmured scared falling to her knee's. "Arise young one." He said as she stood up. "D-Darth marr... w-what is this?" She asked confused. "I died yes, yet I live on through the force. I was wrong, and now I see the light." He said to her. "Darth Marr." She said gulping. "In the teachings of the academy, you were a strong powerful sith lord in your days." She said to him as he held his hand up to stop her from talking. "Do you want to craft the lightsaber in the light? Or do you wish to craft it in the light, and the dark teachings?" He said crossing his arms. "I... I wish to protect those I care about and Love." Serenity said to him then looking at the Jedi Master. "I wish to stop this pointless wars and I want to stop those that threaten us, I hate bullies... and for surely, I hate spiders." She said to them both. The Force Ghost looked at the Jedi Master who nodded smiling. "She doesn't know it yet, but she has a destiny." The master said. "My time is about up... soon I will become one with the force." The Jedi Master said sitting them. "I am over two hundred years old... yet I think I was kept alive to teach you to craft your weapon as this forge's use is to craft a weapon of the Jedi." He said too her. "Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yes." Serenity said nodding then looking at Darth Marr and the Jedi Master she closed her eyes trying to think then she opened them making up her own song stuck in her head she began to sing this song that she thought of on her own putting together piece after piece of the components. She was able to build a pummel then the shaft of the hilt, as she made it to the emiter she frowned having trouble then noticed a few more components that were left then she built another pummel, then another shaft the same design as the one she made next too it. She looked between the two lightsabers and then began to make the emitter as she did she made something else. She created an emitter that on the tip on the sides she made vents. The vents she made to point upward slanting as if to the beam of the weapon when activated. She slightly with the heating tool was able to mold them and able to mold the two vents to move slightly away for when the beam ignited that the vents would also ignite but like crossways upward like a V-shape one beam going behind the back of the lightsaber blade and one infront of the lightsaber blade when it would be ignited so it didn't blow up with three colliding beams hitting one another only to be a tiny little bit apart yet to corospond next too each other. When she got done with both lightsabers recently crafted and simple looking she took the emiter off looking inside for the compartment for the lightsaber crystal that was needed. "This may help you." The Jedi Master said handing her two red crimson crystals. "Thats all I have." He said as she placed each into each lightsaber hilts compartment then shut the emiter tightening it. She then looked at both of them taking a deep breath. "My time is up young one..." The Jedi Master said smiling as he waved his body began to become just like a force ghost with Darth Marr and both of them nodded to Serenity and disappeared into the light. Serenity being shocked if she was either daydreaming or going crazy, it didn't matter. She looked at the two lightsaber hilts she created and stood on the forge raising both lightsabers up and igniting them as they made a powerful hum. "Balance." She said but noticed the emiters was starting to fail from her deseign but kept strong. She de-ignited them for now. "Once I get back to the Empire, I'll give you two a nice redecoration..." She said smiling. "now that I know how to craft a lightsaber... or a V-Cross-Vented Lightsaber." She said and looked down the mountain noticing a Spider crawling to some oddly shaped boulder pushing its body against it too move it as a hole was under it then jumped in as the rock went back into place.


	11. Chapter 11

Back at the Empire in Drayconivous' home, the doorbell ringed while he was asleep. He just made grunting noises as it didn't stop ringing. "someone best be dead..." He said slowly getting up crawling slightly to the door opening it. "Ah, Drayconivous greetings!" Dr. Mordin said. "Mordin... its been a few years, how are you?" Drayconivous asked him rubbing his eyes yet not in the mood for him. "fine yes, did many studies have experimented on organic tissues of a species called Rancors. They Didn't like it actually, I tried to calm one down yet it tried to eat me, terrible teeth must get gum sample next time." He said and continued on as Drayconivous seemingly tried to ignore him. "Fell into its decomposite, stayed there until it couldn't smell me instead of its decomposite and it walked off, I soon left out taking a sample of its decomposite with me to experiment and scan on, found many odd germs took samples just incase. Tried many things on samples didn't work. instead made them grow bigger freakier and more hyperbolic, had to burn that lab down as they regenerated the germs too fast. Burned it all down terrible really burned the stairs above too sadly. Only a few people died, Didn't mean for it to get out of hand. Left the scene because well I'm not going to jail for science no no I found many studies that could work against it yes." He said nodding to Drayconivous as Drayconivous just sighed sitting down. "Interesting Mordin." He said taking a long drink of rum. Dr. Mordin just looked at him and then spoke. "Liquor terrible." He said and continued on about that as Drayconivous just sat their in disbelief.

Back in the dark cave of Aranches base, the sisters were handcuffedtoo some odd pillars with vents closed around them as if in a feeding cage. "Its a shame, you little ones had to run into this." The Doctor said grinning tightening Tomoko's cuffs a bit. "Hmmhmm..." He said chuckling pushing his glasses closer to his face. "Hey, cunt nuggets let us out right now!" Umbreon growled at him and he just laughed. "I'm afraid I cannot do that! You see you all have seen too much and Mistress Arachne hates that!" He said as soon Aranche came in raising an eyebrow at them. "If it isn't the children of my nephew... how revolting." She said as they looked at her yet not knowing who she was. "You said, nephew?" Espeon asked curiously. "Yes indeed, my nephew is your father." She said and sighed taking a sip of wine from her glass. "I hate him, yet I love him. I love him for killing my pathetic mother, yet I hate him because he didn't see things like we do." She said as Tomoko turned her head to look at her. "You do what? kidnap people and feed them to spiders?" She said in a hiss to Arachne. "No dear... I am simply trying to control the republic and empire through political ways, I have sweeper agents inside the governments and the best part is none of them even know," she said taking another sip of wine. "My agents have gotten high up and soon about twenty of them are going to be elected in, as senators and soon chancellors..." She said smirking. "even in the imperial senate, soon becoming majors or moffs. Once they all do they will sign bills and laws out and try to overthrow the other senators and soon I will approach and take over, when the laws are abided away from such take over then they close it up so I rule unfairly. Its all apart of the way a con would do things. yet from the inside of the governments of both large galactic factions." She said grinning. "Then the Citadel will eventually fall into my grip from the inside..." She said smirking as the Doctor laughed and the Top Hat Man stood there grinning. "Nothing you can do dearies!" Arachne laughed at them.

"Finally, I broke in looked around and took the serum, sadly I broke it with a hammer as I was confused how to open it... it got everywhere and burned a hole through the floor, through the dirt, through the planets core... and well, lets just say I left the planet before it went boom." Dr. Mordin continued saying now back at the Empire at Drayconivous' apartment as he was asleep from Mordins rambling. The door flung open and Sawarineko came in looking at Mordin. "nya?" She asked as Drayconivous woke up instantly and acted like a rocket soaring up into the ceiling and back down. "too cute!" He said holding up flags that had the number 10 on them. "Ah hello, who is this, can I take skin sample?" Mordin asked as Drayconivous shoved him over. "Mordin! This is my fiancee, sawarineko!" He said holding her against him as Mordin looked between the two. "Strange, yet not strange. Human and... near Neko bonding amazing." He said nodding. "Uhh... yeah sure..." Drayconivous said. "Do you have best man?" Mordin asked and Drayconivous blinked. "I uhh... no." He said and soon Mordin just smiled. "Be happy to be best man! after all in a way you owe me." He said as Drayconivous blinked. "owe you!?" He said and Mordin then pulled out a list to where Drayconivous sighed to himself. "why did I even ask... why me... why me..." He said walking off. "Its not always about you!" Mordin said and looked at Sawarineko. "Humans..." Mordin said sarcastically as Sawarineko just giggled.


	12. Chapter 12

Serenity ventured outside the mountain finding that rock moving it and looking down the hole. "well, here goes nothing." She said jumping in. She fell through sliding against rocks and dirt until dropping into a cavern. "ugh..." She said slowly standing up looking around before continuing down another tunnel. She walked through the tunnel seeing large spider webs. She went to touch one only for her fingers to be stuck and soon she used her lightsaber to cut through it and through the rest. "mmm... strange sticky substance on these, they shouldn't be that strong." She said to herself walking through. She then heard noises and quickly turned her lightsaber off kneeling down behind two large rocks. A few spiders were seen crawling passed with the top hat man behind them with another group behind him going somewhere else in this cave. Serenity quickly snuck around silently crouched toward a few more rocks and then going through corridors to evade any sight from the spiders or anyone else she didn't know. Soon she felt the ground shake and hid again only to see two larger spiders walk by. "What is this..." Serenity thought as she crept along looking through cave rooms only to see either spider nests or a few computers and research desks. She then heard her sisters voices nearby and crept toward a vent opening it and going into it.

"NOBODY KNOWS THE TROUBLE I SEEN!" Mangle said loudly and sternly as Umbreon shouted. "Shut up! shut up!" She said glaring back at her sister. "Or what you gonna rape me?!" Mangle said. "We are tied up bitch like... daaayummmmmm" Mangle said as Tomoko just sighed. "Why couldn't they duck tape our mouths..." She said. The sisters just sat there. "I want you all to know I love you all..." Umbreon said to them looking back at them. "I love you too..." Espeon said gritting her teeth. "We should do something... anything!" Mismagius said struggling. "Yah, you girls should." Mangle said already freed and walking off. "HEY!" Mismagius shouted and mangle looked back confused. "You got out!? how!" Mismagious yelled at her glaring. "I got robotic nails idiots..." She said rolling her eyes. "Well, what about the rest of us!?" Umbreon said. "oh so now you need my help well. isn't that surprising brother. or uhh sister." Mangle said in a tone. "Oh, you little shit!" Umbreon said and soon Espeon then sighed. "Mangle may you please cuff us? if you do we will love you as say you are more adorable than us." She said to mangle as Mangle just smiled. "yay!" She walked over uncuffing each of them and soon they rubbed their wrists and looked around. "Alright, lets stick together... and fight out." Tomoko said picking up a crowbar nearby.

Serenity ventured further in hearing her sisters voices as soon as she turned around the corner Tomoko swung the crowbar at Serenity who caught it fast. "... its me" She whispered. "YAY!" Mangle said obnoxiously as they heard spiders coming. "Don't you know when to shut up!" Umbreon whispered to her as Mangle just gave her the bird. "I'm trying to be cutedude." Mangle said as they all rolled there eyes and ran another direction. Soon there was spiders coming from everywhere surrounding them. "Oh great..." Tomoko said. "Don't worry!" Serenity then said activating her lightsabers in front of her sisters slashing at each spider. Her sisters just stood their in shock and quickly used there powers against the spiders fighting with Serenity. As they fought they also combined their powers against the larger spiders coming as well. "Behind you!" Mangle said to Umbreon as Umbreon lowered herself down for Mangle to shoot a large iron blade into one of the spiders heads ripping its body in two. Tomoko used her nightmare power into their brains making it easy for Espeon to dispatch each one with her bomb-like blasts of power from her fingertips. Soon they had an advantage... until the Top Hat Man came with the larger spiders that stood twice as tall as him. He had a grin on his face looking at them.


	13. Chapter 13

Serenity and her sisters looked at the top hat man getting into a defense stance as Mangle blinked and laughed loud. Soon everyone looked at her and mangle blurted out. "Freak!" She laughed as the top hat man gave a mean look at her. "Come on! really? a big ol hat! what are you a gentlemen from the old'ie days!" She laughed as Tomoko quickly threw a rock at her. "Shut up he's a enemy! stop mocking a enemy!" She said as Mangle rubbed her head. "ouch..." She said as the top hat man stood their raising his hand pointing toward them, soon thousands of spiders marched toward the sisters with drooling venom. "What do we do?" Umbreon asked seeing they was surrounded. "What we do best... we fight." Serenity said thinking. "come on what do we do?" Mangle asked as they got closer. As they got closer Serenity quickly yelled at Tomoko. "nightmare reach now!" She said as Tomoko used her dark nightmare power into the brains of the enemies nearest to her and to them as it startled their minds Umbreon used her own flame power by punching the dirt under them and it spread out like a circle toward the spiders scorching them. The top hat man stared at them for a moment before approaching alone having his hand extended out and a odd bloody like smoke out coming from his palms.

The Top Hat Man used a blood like power to fog the entire cave in a red mist, soon the sisters had to use their senses to know where he was. "Serenity!" Mismagius yelled. "I know I know!" Serenity said keeping her senses up smelling and earing. She heard some footsteps behind her to see he was right their using a blood power like a whip to lash right at Serenity's back making her shout and she spun her blades back toward him only to cut his tunic a bit. He ran back and then approached Mismagius from behind only for her to use her ghost form so that his attack went through her and didn't damage her. She turned around smacking him with her psychical form now and then he punched her away only to see Tomoko come out of the mist he created and kicking him right in the face breaking his glasses revealing his light blue eyes and his hat falling revealing his long blonde hair. "you look like a chick..." Tomoko said aggravating him and soon he used a blood power whip again that lashed Tomoko across the mouth making her yell from the pain and she in turn used her nightmare power to corrupt his mind making him think he was seeing monsters coming only that they wasn't their and for her to reach around and send a flying knife right into his shoulder. He gripped it ripping it out and ran toward Tomoko who ran off back into the rest mist. Soon he was blind in his own mist and he heard noises behind him. Mangle came out of the mist and latched her teeth into his shoulder as he groaned and grabbed her head punching her face until she let go. Then he turned around to only see Umbreon and Espeon using a power to filter the red mist away and soon they all seen him. He looked at them in shock. "Now!" Serenity said using her psychic power into his brain to make him have a devastating migraine and then Mangle leaping down biting his arm tearing into his skin making him yell and throwing mangle off right onto Serenity knocking her concentration off him.

Umbreon ran at him but didn't attack only to bypass him as Espeon came and sent a psychic ball formed in her hand to throw at him which hit him right in the back knocking him into the rocks face first. He quickly stood up only to be thrown back down by Umbreon who kicked him down. He then grabbed Umbreon throwing her off and sent a huge blood like mace he created with his blood power down into her back to crush her spine. She was able too move as she didn't get too badly injured from the attack. He swung the mace up again to give another direct hit until Mismagius used her ghostly power to send a shadow ball at his hands to let go of the blood mace making it splash into blood pool on the ground. He glared holding both his hands out and created a vortex of blood spiraling around his body like a defense that also shot blood bullets out one every second toward them. Serenity threw her lightsabers into the blood vortex cutting his shoulders making his power stop yet he used all the cuts he got and created a blood like armor around his chest and legs to protect him and then again making another blood whip spinning it around his head hoping for one of them to come near him. Instead he seen Espeon holding another psychic orb in her hand throwing it toward him knocking right into his chest breaking away his blood armor. He was then surprised as Umbreon came up right next to him with a dark lightning power that burned and sliced the rocks under her as she held her hand down demonstrating what it does then lifting her hand up and running right passed him pushing her hand from his shoulder to the other shoulder. He just stood their as his top of his body was sliced from shoulder to shoulder and softly said... "Cold." He said, the top part of his body falling first before his legs eventually fell killing him.


	14. Chapter 14

"Damn it..." Doctor said looking at the camera at what happened then to Arachne. "He died..." He said as Arachne just glared. "Then you handle them damn it!" She said grabbing him and throwing him out of the sanctuary room in the cave making him stand their looking out to the tunnel to what will come and quickly pulled his gun out. "Damn it... I'm not capable for this!" he yelled at Arachne from out the door banging on it. "Let me back in quickly mistress!" He shouted until he felt his shoulder being pecked. He looked back to see Mangle with a grenade unpinned and she leaped right off him as he tried to pick it up to throw it back at her. She caught it and threw it back to him. Then he threw it right toward the door ducking as it blew the door open that he tried to get into. He tried to run toward the door only for Mangle too leap on him and sinking her teeth into the back of his neck tearing his spine out he screamed until dying from her eating him alive. "mmm ugh yeah so good.." She said as Tomoko kicked her. "stop that!" She said to her as Mangle just murmured grabbing the doctors glasses putting them on her. "yay i- nope can't see" she said dropping them. "Lets go..." Serenity said walking passed them inside the sanctuary of Arachne.

As they walked they seen many cobwebs and spiders that didn't attack just watched them. They then saw a huge cobweb with a woman sitting in the middle looking down at them with a grin on her face sipping wine. The sisters looked at her curiously and Serenity having a odd feeling about this woman. "You the one who has all of these creatures?" Serenity asked. The woman just chuckled. "You call them creatures, but to me, they are like my children." She said softly in a menacing tone. "Freak!" Mangle shouted. "mangle... shush." Serenity said to her and looked back at Arachne. "Why are you doing this? what is all of this?" Serenity asked as Arachne slowly lowered herself down to approach the girls formally. "I am doing this to take control of both the republic and the empire and eventually the Citadel." She said grinning at the sisters sipping her last bit of wine from the glass. She looked around and shrugged. "no butler..." She said throwing the glass far off and glared at the sisters. "How dare you come in here and-" She said and then smacked Serenity across the face. "Try to stop my plans!" She yelled glaring at her. "Did your father put you up to this? that little shit!" She yelled down at Serenity who rubbing her face backed up. "What no! we had a-" She has slapped again until Serenity glared at her. "stop... hurting me..." Serenity said as Arachne went to back hand her again Tomoko grabbed her hand. "You will leave our sister alone you witch!" She yelled and then Aranche blinked looking at them taking a few steps back." You have no idea... who I am." She softly said in annoyance as Serenity shrugged. "A woman who slaps a lot?" She said and then Arachne just laughed and sighed. "oh wow... this is going to be quite interesting. we are practically... family." She said hissing at the last word of her sentence.

"Family?" Mismagius asked chuckling then stopped chuckling noticing it wasn't a joke. "How are-" Mangle said but was cut off by Aranche speaking over her. "About fifteen years ago, my mother died by the hands of my nephew and his friends. my sister's damned kid. fucking hell I hate her fucking guts!" Arachne yelled looking back at them. "I am the oldest of the sisters and the most powerful." She said grinning. "Over confidence is going to be your downfall..." Serenity said as Arachne looked back at her rolling her eyes. "Its only fact." She told serenity. "Now you idiots are the offspring of my nephew... and I thought he sent you here to end me like he did my mother." She said as Serenity and all of their eyes widened. "Our father? is your nephew!?" They all said together as Arachne just laughed. "duh! you stupid idiots! our blood is the same, why do you think you are so talented. Now if you are smart you will leave and let me continue where I left off." She said looking back and walking back into her sanctuary as a black lightning sparked right by her head down into the ground in front of her. Arachne looked back to see the sisters powers and talents at the ready. "I see, well then." Arachne said snapping her fingers as all the spiders came in all shapes and sizes too.


	15. Chapter 15

Spiders approached from all flanks as the sisters used their powers fighting them off. Serenity herself slashing down each one then using the force to grab onto a rock and throwing it far right at Arachne who ducked away from it glaring at her. "So annoying..." She said walking toward the sisters using a power to create webbings from her fingertips to latch at the sisters to keep them in place. "hold still and die." She said but they was able to break free with enough effort and soon Mangle ran toward Arachne knew spun her foot kicking mangle with her heel knocking her into the ground with a cut cheek. Umbreon having her arms out to grab onto Arachne, tried to grip her yet Arachne swiftly leaned back and used her own hand fan to ash Umbreon away far into the ceiling of the cave. "Annoying aren't you." She said to them only to duck from a behind attack from Espeon who missed her target and fell right into some rocks getting herself bruised up. Tomoko and Mismagius together use shadow ball attacks from their palms toward Arachne and her spiders only for the spiders to be hurt and Arachne using her own fan as a defense to blow the shadow balls away with enough magic power. Serenity swung her lightsaber right at Arachne only for Arachne to grab the entire plasma blade within her hand looking right at Serenity who with the other lightsaber was also grabbed by its plasma blade. "I am the strongest of the Gorgon Sisters, how do you think you six can take me?" She said sending a powerful blast of energy from herself out into Serenity knocking her back clear into a wall of rocks knocking into another tunnel system. Spiders came closer as Mangle torn each one apart then she unhooked her robotic bones to act like whips bashing into the incoming spiders, the large ones coming Espeon used her psychic wave at to keep them distracted so Mangle could tear open their throats quickly. Umbreon now using her dark spear power shooting them at the spiders as Mismagius and Tomoko tried to stop Arachne only for Arachne to use her magic powers to lift both Tomoko and Mismagius up even in Mismagius ghost form and throwing them into each other and laughed as more spiders just kept coming.

"It is useless..." Arachne said to them as they began to get tired fighting as tough as they could. Mismagius slowly getting up bleeding out of her mouth thrown another shadow ball only for Aranche to slap away with her hand fan. Serenity watching this had to think fast looking around the cave to see where the spiders was coming from. Serenity gave a look to Mangle to which Mangle nodded and crawled up the walls with her robotic iron nails finding holes and quickly using her power known as burrow to burrow above those holes to make rocks collapse on them soon as she was doing that with all entrances Tomoko running with Serenity ran toward Arachne and Tomoko gave a powerful nightmare shock toward Arachne making Arachne jolt at first as if seeing something that was in front of her when nothing was their and then Serenity sending two punches across her face. Mismagius joined in throwing a direct hit of a powerful shadow ball the size of a car right at Arachne who was blasted right into the cave rocks. Once she was she slowly stood up until hearing a whistle above her. Mangle above her threw a acid like substance from one of the spiders that was in a jar, and hit the ceiling as it did, the ceiling collapsed with rocks and boulders falling right ontop of Arachne. "We did it!" Mangle shouted leaping down. The rocks then began to shift as slowly a dark like creature came out. "uh oh..." Mismagius said confused and shocked. "what the... hell is this fucking thing?" Mangle asked curiously as all the sisters got into a ready stance.

Arachne slowly rose up from the debris of rocks and boulders in a much larger form having a spider body, but her head and shoulders was all that was human, her arms had four spider legs each acting as her legs/hands. She crawled out looking at them grinning. "Pure madness form... a Gorgons great power." She said and then yelled at the girls. "You make me sick!" She yelled crawling toward them and with one of her spider legs she went to stab at Mismagius having also dripping poison from the legs and even her own teeth acting as fangs now. Serenity grabbed mismagius and used a force push to blast her away only for Serenity to be stabbed by the leg. "No!" Tomoko screamed holding her hands out making a massive nightmare shade toward Arachne giving Arachne periodic damage to her body. Arachne crawled at Tomoko annoyed as Mangle jumped on Arachne's back clawing at her only for Arachne to yell and grab mangle throwing her down and smashing all the weight of her body down ontop of mangle. "Ughh... you big fat ass spider bitch..." She said to Arachne who went to raise her leg up to stab it down on Mangle. However, Umbreon and Espeon used a disk-like attack out of there palms of white discs for Espeon and dark discs for Umbreon acting like missiles down at Arachne. Arachne having toughened like skin was able to resist the attacks however it was weakening her so she crawled toward them and held one of her legs out sending a web-like string that would wrap around Espeon dragging her in. "help!" Espeon said trapped trying to get free as the webbing was a lot stronger than what she would of imagined. As she was dragged toward her, Serenity cut it with her lightsaber and stepped ontop of Espeons face. "Ugh! stop your being mean to me... stop it! STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT!" Espeon said as Serenity kept standing on her sisters face knowing what she'd do. Espeon then got into a huge rage being as sweet and naive and ... weird as she was she screamed out and sent a powerful burst of power out like a discharge blasting serenity and the webbing off her. Launching Serenity like a bullet she held onto both lightsabers spinning in mid air her lightsabers outward like a drill right toward Arachne who's eyes widened seeing a spinning serenity approach. "Imposs-" Arachne whispered to herself as she was struck instantly by Serenity who drilled through her big back part of the spider body and out the other side. "That ends your big ass... Arachne..." Serenity mocked turning back looking at Arachne who was clinging on for life. "This is... not suppose to happen!" She said as her madness form shifted and left her leaving her back in a human form. Arachne quickly stood up and held her hand out trying to create a spider-like webbing toward Serenity but she ran out of magic power. "Servants kill-" She looked around seeing the tunnel systems closed and as she went to look back at Serenity, Serenity herself right in front of Arachne and swung both her lightsaber blades in a scissor cut right at Arachne's head. Arachne's head cut off completely from her body as her body was limp for a moment until falling down her head laying their lifeless. Soon Umbreon punched the ground making another flame like inferno ring out that would engulf arachne's body in flames till their was nothing but ashes. "its done..." Serenity said sighing and looking over at Mangle who was at some computer thing. "Is now the-!" She said but Umbreon stopped her placing a hand over her mouth. Serenity then looked to Mangle who was downloading files of senators, evil senators and diplomates under Arachne's control for both the empire and republic. "Good idea... bring all that with us." Serenity said as they quickly got all they needed and left the building. As they was leaving a whisper to serenity's ear was heard as she looked back seeing the force ghost of Marr and the Jedi master. "You have... a destiny." They both said disappearing to the light. Serenity nodded and walked off with her sisters, going home.


	16. Chapter 16

"This is an outrage!" A commander said reviewing what the sisters found out. "This happened under our own noises!" Another commander shouted as the commanders and moffs begin arguing over the matter. "Thank you, ladies, for giving us this intel." One of the Moffs says before the guards escorted them out as they would begin talking politics and arrests over this matter. "Well, what happens now?" Tomoko asked Serenity to which Serenity just thought and sighed. "We head home, I'm sure dad knows whats up by now." She said to her sister as they approached the taxi vessel awaiting them. Later they made it back home were Drayconivous awaited them and ran up hugging them tightly he fell to the floor as they all jumped ontop of him hugging him and kissing him. "We missed you, dad!" Mangle said. "You won't believe what we went through." Umbreon said as Drayconivous just laughed hugging his children kissing each one of them slowly sitting up on the floor looking at them. "I'm sure you do. I was told just a little bit by a recon agent who gave me the news over Arachne." He said. Then Serenity looked at him with a stern look. "Did you know what she was planning to do dad?" She asked as he blinked. "I didn't but, it is indeed a long story over much things." He said slowly standing up with them. "Now young ladies... I'm sure your all tired yes?" He looked to them and they all nodded. In about five minutes, all of his daughters was asleep, out cold and unresponsive. Drayconivous was with them as they all snuggled up too their dad feeling secure back home with their only parent. Medusa eventually came in wanting to talk to her son only to blink and smile crossing her arms. Medusa then thought to herself as her smile turned into a grin. "everything is going as planned, Arachne now out of the way I can finally get the machine powered up and ready." She thought as she grinned just like a snake would and disappeared into the darkness of the room vanishing.

The next day at the academy Serenity was walking to class with her sisters. Around the corner, she saw the bullies that bullied her being picked on by six tall muscular women that were sith purebloods. "Heh about time someone showed them three blonde bitches," Mangle said as Serenity thought for a moment and approached the six tall pureblood girls. "Hey leave them alone." She said as the six turned looking at Serenity. One of them pushed Serenity to the floor. "Make us puny little stick!" The one said laughing. The blonde girls who bullied serenity looked in surprise that serenity was coming to their aid. "I think its time we teach this little stick a lesson!" The other tall one said walking toward serenity until she was punched across the face by Tomoko. Umbreon then punched the other as Espeon leaped on another. Soon Serenity's sisters jumped on each of the tall sith purebloods beating them up with their powers. Serenity stood up and looked at the one that shoved her down. "Pick on someone..." Serenity swung her foot fast at the tall purebloods legs knocking her to the floor on her knee's. "Someone your own size!" Serenity continued as the pureblood on her knee's was at Serenity's height and Serenity making a spin kick right into the temple of the purebloods head knocking her out. Soon the other purebloods was knocked out by Serenity's sisters. The three blondes look at Serenity and her sisters with a nod. "Thanks..." The one said to serenity smiling and went off to class. When Serenity turned around, Sensei Shunsui was their grinning at her giving her a nod and left off to his classroom beckoning her. As Serenity went to go she heard a whisper and looked to see Captain Anderson in the corner. "Hey.." She said softly approaching him. "Good job, you helped those that picked on you to be the better person." He said nodding. "Now I heard rumors." He said and Serenity pulled out a copy of what she found in Arachne's base to Anderson and he looked over it. "Thank you, the Republic is falling apart but maybe this will help it. No doubt it will cripple them but they are wanting to join the System Alliance, and soon the Citadel maybe." He said to her bowing. "You are a strong fighter, you have my card right?" He asked as she held it up for him to see. "Excellent, maybe one day you can help us and maybe everyone can put their differences beside." He said about the factions of the galaxy. "One day I hope they all unite..." Serenity sighed. "than well fight." She said shrugging. "So what will you do now?" He asked her. "I heard a talent show is today, and I have a feeling you learned something." He said as Serenity thought for a moment and grinned. "I think I need to talk to my sisters for a moment." She said running off as when she looked back he wasn't their. Yet she knew he wouldn't stay for long as he was apart of the system alliance, and not the empire.

"why are we here again?" Umbreon asked looking at Serenity behind stage with her other sisters. "Because, you know music, we all listen to music! we had a band camp thing when we was twelve!" Serenity said to them excited getting things in motion behind them. "Yeah but..." Tomoko said being handed a guitar. "Just follow my lead, remember that beat that nerdy group of kids did in camp?" She asked them getting store's ready. "uh yeah who didn't forget that weird tune." Espeon said smiling. "it was kinda cute." Espeon continued being handed a shoulder strap piano. "Good!" Serenity said and went up to the curtains. "Yo but duuuuuuuude shouldn't we have a joint before we-" Mangle said until they all said "No!" to her. "All bands sometimes do... before they go up stage..." Mangle murmured as Serenity walked out of the curtains looking at three judges for the talent show. "Your act is... wow the last act. late timers, well what will you give us today?" one judge asked. "We give you, the band! Uhm no name yet but its something we came up with." Serenity said as the curtains opened picking up the guitar she got strumming it slightly and then handing lyrics to each of her sisters placing them on lyric holders. "Alright... entertain us." One of the judges said as a few students and teachers watched including Sensei Shunsui with the Deen of the Acadamy, Miss Samara. She was an Asari species that overlooked the entire Acadamy they went too standing beside Sensei Shunsui who tipped his hat up looking down at the crack of her breasts. The deen knowing what he was doing just ignored it. "pervert..." She whispered and he just laughed slightly. "Yet they are there dude..." he said to her. "I cannot believe a hippy like you is a teacher." She said. "I should expel you." She looked at him frowning. "Oh please keep me after school deen, show me how much F grades I get... cuz I'd F you." He grinned as she rolled her eyes. "You got terrible pick up lines..." She said. "Looks like you have to pick up those boobies of yours every day." He said as she looked at him. "Want me to smack you?" She asked. "Please do mam please do." he said tipping his hat up more grinning down at her as she threw her pen down. "that's it..." She jumped on him slapping his face as her boobs squished down on his chest and then she yelled at him. "You are nothing but a pompous dingy hippy!" She yelled. "yeah well at least I don't act like an animal besides in bed!" He yelled at her. After a moment of her slapping him she began to french kiss him and his hands rubbing her back as they rolled out of the auditorium into the kitchen as pots and pans was heard falling. Everyone in the auditorium, Serenity's sisters and herself, and the judges looked at what happened as if the deen and shunsui didn't know they was there. "okay... um... please - um... you know I'm sorry but we will need to cancel this." The judge said as Serenity sighed looking down. "No!" one of the blonde bullies said to the judge. "let her sing!" She said and soon a few more students cheered on as the judge just nodded. "very well... girls go ahead." He said sitting back down. "Ready?" serenity looked back. "ready" Tomoko said. After that brief song they played and Serenity sung, they was awarded 2nd place, 1st place of course being for the talent of eating a lightsaber activated and pooping it out at the same time... which went to dingbat Luoi. The schools daredevil narcotics freshman. A memorial service will be in his honor though since well, he died doing it. Oddly he still got first place.

A hour later at a diner Drayconivous and Sawarineko sat with his daughters. "I'm sorry you girls didn't make first place darlings." Drayconivous said to them. "Meh its okay." Serenity said smiling. "We still got 2nd besides, Luoi deserved that win." Serenity said taking a sip of coke. "Shame he died, I wanted to eat him." Mangle said eating her raw steak ripping it apart with her teeth. "Ahh Drayconivous greetings!" Dr Mordin came in sitting right beside Mismagius who was surprised at him. "uhh mordin... what are you doing?" Drayconivous asked him. "I am here to show you that I got ring for your marriage, since I am best man I was able to get one to what I think is suitable for you." He said as Drayconivous facepalmed himself. "Mordin no... I need to choose." He said to Mordin who blinked at him. "Still did you will accept, best man I am." He said and looked at the food. "ahh onion rings, favorite." He said taking a few and eating them. "so what I miss?" Mordin asked as Serenity blinked and looked at her father. "who's this guy? he's freaking awesome!" Serenity said smiling looking at Mordin who gave her a thumbs up.

Meanwhile... somewhere deep in space. A space station overlooking a dying star. Inside the observation of this space station a man sitting in a chair was, looking at holographic computer screens at different things. Another man approached him and stopped behind him. "Sir, our spy told us that everything going in order to plan." He said to the man sitting in the chair. The man sitting in the chair looked back with a grin on his face. taking a quick sip of bourbon and stood up taking the files from the other man. "Excellent. She defeated Arachne Gorgon. Even for her age and power structure, its beginning to grow in her." he said walking over to the window looking at the star then looking back at the man that came in. "Tell our spy to keep close and not to draw attention at the least." He said. The man that came in just nodded. "yes Illusive Man." He said and walked off leaving the Illusive Man to sit back in his chair and take another drink of bourbon looking at the holographic screens again.

Meanwhile again far underground in the Empire. Medusa Gorgon barefoot walked in the sewers being approached by a young girl with tadpole cheeks. "Everything ready?" Medusa asked the girl. "Yup yup!" The girl said smiling. Soon they entered a much larger room where a giant machine was in. The sewer pipes around spilled out blood like water down instead of clear water. "The machine is almost ready." The girl said as Medusa grinned holding up a chain like thing throwing it into the pool of blood. The chain began to burn and soak into the blood. "My plan is going to begin." Medusa said having a hiss in her voice her snake like eyes glowing in the dark.


End file.
